Link aggregation allows for the grouping of multiple physical links or ports within a network node into a single aggregated interface. Aggregated interfaces can be used for increasing bandwidth of an interface and for providing port level redundancy within an interface. An ingress interface on a line card residing in the network node receives flows including multiple packets and forwards these flows to port members of an aggregated group associated with an egress interface. Line cards may utilize Content Addressable Memory (CAM) to increase the speed of link aggregation and minimize the effects of search latency.
CAM, however, is expensive and, together with static RAM or other logic, consumes a significant amount of power and takes up board space. In addition, the number of entries in the CAM used for link aggregation greatly expands as the number of aggregated links increases. As a result, the CAM has a limited number of entries for performing other necessary and useful functions, including functions associated with a multi-service network node.